Avengers
See Also: Avengers West Coast Great Lakes Avengers Young Avengers Official Team Names: The Avengers Team Nicknames: Earth's Mightiest Heroes Former Team Aliases: The Queen's Vengeance Other Current Team Aliases: No other known current aliases =Status= Team Status: Active Team Identity: Publicly known, officially recognized by the U.S. Government Base of Operations: Avengers Tower, New York, New York; formerly Avengers Mansion =Organization= Team Leader: Captain America Active Members: Iron Man, Luke Cage, Sentry, Spider-Man, Spider-Woman, Wolverine Former Members: Ant Man, Ant Man (Scott Lang), Beast, Black Knight, Black Panther, Black Widow (Natasha Romanova), Captain Britain (Kelsey Leigh), Crystal, Darkhawk, Doctor Druid, Demolition Man, Falcon, Firebird, Firestar, Gilgamesh, Hawkeye, Hellcat, Hercules, Hulk, Human Torch, Invisible Woman, Jack Of Hearts, Justice, Living Lightning, Machine Man, Mantis, Mr. Fantastic, Mockingbird, Moondragon, Moon Knight, Namor, Photon, Quasar, Quicksilver, Rage, Sandman, Scarlet Witch, Sersi, She-Hulk, Silverclaw, Spider-Woman (Julia Carpenter), Starfox, Stingray, Swordsman, Thing, Thor, Thunderstrike, Tigra, Triathlon, Two Gun Kid, US_Agent, Vision II, Warbird, War Machine, Wasp, Wonder Man, Honorary Members: Aleta, Captain Marvel, Charlie-27, Deathcry, Jocasta, Magdalene, Marrina, Martinex, Masque II, Moira Brandon, Nikki, Rick Jones, Starhawk, Swordsman II,Vance Astro, Whizzer, Yellowjacket II (Rita Demara), Yondu Known Allies: Fantastic Four, X-Men Known Enemies: Grim Reaper, Kang, Loki, Masters of Evil Total Members: 61 Total Allies: Total number of allies unknown Total Enemies: Total number of enemies unknown =Origin= Loki, trapped in Asgard thanks to Thor, wanted revenge on his half-brother. Still able to manipulate Midgard, Loki tricked The Hulk into destroying a railway line. Rick Jones radioed the Fantastic Four for help, but Loki instead relayed the information to Thor to draw him out in the open. However, Ironman, the Wasp, and Ant-Man also recieved the radio signal unbeknownst to Loki and arrived at the scene, attempting to reason with the green goliath. Not falling for the trick, Thor confronted Loki and exposed his scheme to the others. Defeating Loki, the group agreed they worked well together and The Avengers were born! Place of Formation: Place of formation unknown First Appearance: Avengers #1 =History= The Hulk, Iron Man, Ant-Man, Wasp and Thor then become a team. The Hulk quits in the second issue and the Avengers fight him and the Sub-Mariner in the third. In the fourth issue it reveals that Captain America had been in suspended animation, frozen in time since the end of World War II. TCaptain America joins them then. Needing to adjust to the world he awoke in, Steve Rogers joins Captain America. A born leader, the living legend was given "founding member" status once Hulk left and is seen as the heart and soul of the team. In the sixth issue of The Avengers the Masters Of Evil are born. The team consists of Zemo, The Black KnightI, The Melter, and Radioactive Man. Each an enemy of the Avengers. Eventually the Avengers defeat them but Baron ZemoI escapes. =Miscellaneous= Equipment: Avengers ID Card Transportation: Avengers Quinjet Weapons: No known weapons. Notes: No special notes. ---- Related Articles: Captain America ---- External Links: ---- References: * Avengers Assemble ---- Return to Team Selection ---- Category:Superhero teams